


i want you to stay

by Authenticflirt



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticflirt/pseuds/Authenticflirt
Summary: absolute pure fluff
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 38





	i want you to stay

_not really sure how to feel about it_

as Jen twirled Judy around and back into her; the subtle noise of their new matching silver bands made the already prominent smile on her face grow wider, if that was at all possible.

_ something in the way you move_

Seeing Judy beam up at her, smile wide and eyes creased made everything make sense. She’d been in love with this girl for as long as she could remember and today she finally got to call Judy, her wife.

_ makes me feel like i can’t live without you_

As she slowly came to focus back on the room around them, she caught a glimpse of their boys out the corner of her eye.Jen motioned for the boys to come over, Henry came running over and Charlie rolled his eyes before walking towards the couple on the dance floor.

_ yeah, it takes me all the way_

“This is it you guys, it’s us against the world. I promise you, Judy and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe. No more heartbreak, just happiness.” Jen spoke softly, giving each of the boys a soft kiss on their heads.

_i want you to stay_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the support on my last fic,,, here’s a little drabble that came to me the other day


End file.
